Ma psy, son fils et moi
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Scorpius se retrouve chez une psy à cause de l'insistance de sa mère qui pense pouvoir le soigner de son homosexualité. Mais lorsque la psy est de votre côté et que des intérêts communs vous animent cela peut chambouler les croyances de certaines personnes.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, me revoilà enfin avec une histoire, ça faisait des mois que je n'avais rien écrit mais l'inspiration était là cette fois :)

Cette histoire comptera 6 chapitres et un épilogue, et je pense publier un chapitre par semaine.

C'est donc un slash mais pas de lemon de prévu désolée XD

J'espère que ça va vous plaire (croise les doigts), place à la lecture!

* * *

**Ma psy, son fils et moi.**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec la psy.**

Scorpius Malefoy était dans une salle d'attente aux couleurs clairs. Une autre personne patientait, assise tout comme lui sur une des nombreuses chaises en plastique inconfortables qui meulaient la pièce. Cette dame semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, elle était habillée simplement d'un jeans et d'un haut rouge, mais elle semblait soucieuse, triturant ses mains sans relâche, ses yeux papillonnant dans toute la pièce sans jamais se poser sur Scorpius. Ce dernier l'avait d'abord observé et avait voulu entamer la conversation avec elle, mais l'attitude de cette femme l'en avait dissuadé et depuis il fixait la porte en attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous. Enfin un homme habillé d'un costume sorcier fit son apparition, Scorpius s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque l'homme s'adressa à la femme, le coupant dans son élan.

- Madame Goldberg je suis tout à vous, suivez moi je vous pris, dit-il d'une chaude voix grave en lui adressant un sourire.

Alors que la patiente se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte Scorpius se leva et interpella le praticien :

- Excusez moi Monsieur.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda le médecin en se tournant vers lui.

- Vous avez du faire erreur dans votre planning car j'ai rendez-vous maintenant, je suppose que cette dame a le rendez-vous suivant, à moins que vous n'ayez pris du retard ? Questionna Scorpius quelque peu irrité.

- C'est vous qui faites erreur jeune home, madame Goldberg a rendez-vous tous les jeudis à 16h avec moi. Vous devez sûrement être un nouveau patient de ma collègue, expliqua-t-il comme si ce genre d'erreur lui arrivait souvent.

- Oh excusez moi je ne savais pas que vous étiez plusieurs dans ce cabinet, expliqua Scorpius embarrassé.

- Ce n'est rien. Elle ne devrait plus tarder ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et il s'éloigna à la suite de sa patiente. Scorpius se rassit et patienta encore quelques minutes avant qu'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année ne fasse son apparition, sa tenue stricte contrastait avec le roux étincellent de sa chevelure.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

Scorpius se leva et se dirigea vers elle, arrivé à sa hauteur ils se serrèrent la main et elle lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau.

- Je suis le docteur Weasley, installez vous, mettez-vous à votre aise, déclara-t-elle un sourire encouragent aux lèvres.

Scorpius s'exécuta et s'assit dans un gros fauteuil noir très moelleux. Madame Weasley s'installa dans un fauteuil identique en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la petite table basse. Scorpius commença par accorder son attention à son environnement, indifférent au fait que le docteur Weasley attende pour commencer la séance. La pièce était très belle, le parquet était recouvert d'un épais tapis rouge à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, à sa droite une fenêtre donnait sur un petit jardin plutôt bien entretenu alors qu'à sa gauche trônait un imposant bureau ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. Pour seule décoration quelques diplômes étaient accrochés aux murs. Son inspection finie Scorpius fixa son regard sur la femme face à lui.

- Bien, monsieur Malefoy, pour commencer j'aimerais que vous m'exposiez les raisons de votre venue.

- Ma mère, répondit-il laconiquement.

- Expliquez moi plus en détail s'il vous plaît, insista Madame Weasley.

- Hé bien ma mère a toujours imaginé que son fils unique se marierait avec une gentille fille de bonne famille, avec laquelle il lui donnerait un ou plusieurs petits enfants. Malheureusement quand je lui ai appris que j'étais homosexuel son rêve est tombé à l'eau. Elle a commencé par se dire que je blaguais puis que ce n'était qu'une passade due à mon envie d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses comme le font les adolescents. Elle s'est ensuite dit qu'elle pouvait me faire changer en me présentant tout un tas de jolies filles. J'ai été patient, j'ai accepté sans broncher de rencontrer ces demoiselles, pour lui faire plaisir, cela dure maintenant depuis des années. Je pensais qu'elle finirait par comprendre et par accepter mon choix mais je me suis finalement rendu compte que ce n'était pas la bonne technique. Mon père me l'a fait remarquer d'ailleurs. En acceptant ces filles je lui ai donné de l'espoir alors contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé ça ne l'a pas calmée, elle s'est transformée en une espèce de marieuse, m'envoyant toutes les filles qu'elle connaissait puis en demandant à ses amies d'en trouver d'autres quand elle a eu fini de me présenter à tout son répertoire. Un vrai cauchemar. J'ai fini par craquer et un peu brusquement je lui ai expliqué que ces filles n'avaient pas ce qu'il fallait où il fallait et donc qu'elles ne m'intéressaient pas. A moins qu'elles aient un frère à me présenter.

Il fit une pause à ce souvenir. C'était lors d'un dîner en famille, elle lui parlait d'une femme qui était l'amie de la fille d'une de ses amies, elle vantait ses charmes et qualités alors que Drago, son père, tentait tant bien que mal de rester discret et de cacher le sourire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher. Scorpius avait alors craqué, se disant que s'il n'intervenait pas elle pourrait passer des années à lui chercher quelqu'un de ''convenable''. Il l'avait coupée dans sa tirade, commençant par lui dire calmement qu'elle pouvait arrêter, que ça ne servait à rien de s'entêter. Elle s'était alors imaginé ce qui l'arrangeait en demandant si cela voulait dire qu'il avait finalement trouvé une femme digne d'intérêt tout seul. Alors il y avait été un peu crûment pour qu'elle finisse par imprimer mais certainement que le « je préfère les bites » à la fin de son explication avait été de trop. Elle était blanche comme un linge et son regard était fixe, il avait vraiment eu peur qu'elle ne fasse un malaise. Son père était intervenu, lui avait demandé de quitter la pièce après lui avoir dit « c'est bon je crois que nous avons compris et que nous allons même avoir du mal à retirer certaines images de nos têtes ». Il était sorti en se disant que c'était un mal pour un bien et qu'il allait être tranquille. C'était sans compter la ténacité de sa mère. Revenant au présent il continua son récit :

- Après ça la discussion a tourné court mais elle est revenue à la charge le lendemain. Elle avait réfléchi et en était venue au fait qu'avant de me présenter des femmes il fallait me retirer les hommes de la tête, d'où votre intervention.

- Elle pense que je vais vous faire changer vos préférences sexuelles, demanda Madame Weasley étonnée.

- Exactement. Vous êtes son dernier espoir en quelque sorte. En fait pour être précis nous avons passé une sorte de marché : j'accepte de vous rencontrer, de faire autant de séances que vous voudrez et une fois la thérapie finie et que je serai toujours gay, parce que soyons francs il y a aucun risque que ça change, elle ne me fera plus jamais de rendez-vous arrangés avec qui que ce soit et elle me laissera vivre ma vie avec qui je voudrai.

- Vous avez passé un marché tout en sachant comment cela aller finir.

- Oui. Mais je me suis dit que ça lui laisserait peut être le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour digérer la nouvelle. Comprenez moi, j'aime ma mère, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir mais je refuse de me plier à ses désirs pour lui faire plaisir et me priver du bonheur.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Du coup qu'attendez vous de moi ? Cette situation est tout à fait inédite pour moi, généralement les patients qui viennent me voir le font de leur plein gré car ils ressentent le besoin de se confier, de discuter de choses qui leur font peur, qui les déstabilisent ou les empêchent d'avancer. Certains viennent comme vous sous l'insistance d'un proche mais dans ce cas il y a toujours quelque chose qui motive la thérapie : un traumatisme, un accident, un décès, ce genre de chose. Or à moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'une thérapie pour d'autres motifs je ne vois pas ce que je vais pouvoir vous apporter.

- Je sais Madame mais je ne veux pas rester dans cette situation avec ma mère, j'y mets de la bonne volonté pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'est pas une passade, que ça fait parti de moi et que ce n'est pas prêt de changer, expliqua Scorpius.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi dans ce cas ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Que nous fassions plusieurs séances ça c'est sûr, pour qu'elle se rende bien compte que je prends les choses au sérieux. Après je ne sais pas trop, peut être une sorte de certificat comme quoi vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu, tenta-t-il.

- Je ne fais pas ce genre de certificat, répondit-elle après avoir maîtrisé son fou rire. Mais je peux vous proposer autre chose : nous faisons plusieurs séances, peut être 4 ou 5 c'est-à-dire assez pour qu'elle comprenne votre bonne volonté comme vous dites mais pas trop pour éviter que ça vous coûte une fortune. Durant ces séances on parlera de ce que vous voulez même si je préférerais que l'on reste sur le sujet qui nous intéresse. Et à la fin je pense que ça pourrait être bien si je rencontrais votre mère pour lui expliquer que ce n'est pas une tare, qu'elle doit apprendre à vivre avec, ce genre de chose et parler de ses angoisses etc. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je pense que c'est un très bon programme, confirma Scorpius avec un petit sourire espiègle. Et peu importe le nombre de séances, c'est elle qui paie, rigola-t-il.

Le temps imparti à la séance touchait déjà à sa fin, ils prirent rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante avant de se dire au revoir. Scorpius qui avait un peu appréhendé de devoir aller chez un psy se sentait maintenant soulagé, il avait eu peur de se retrouver face à un homophobe étroit d'esprit alors il était heureux qu'elle soit cool et qu'elle prenne bien les choses. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner au manoir pour apprendre à sa mère que sa première séance s'était bien passée et qu'il y retournerait. Par contre il comptait bien rester vague quant à ce qui s'était dit, c'était confidentiel, sa mère devrait si faire. C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'il transplana.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce début d'histoire?


	2. Retour aux origines

Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent mais aussi à celles qui ont simplement lu.

**Miss de Lune **m'a posé une question intéressante, à savoir **pourquoi Scorpius ne reconnait pas Ginny**? si d'autres personnes se posent la question voici ce que je lui ai répondu: James et Scorpius ont été à l'école ensemble mais un peu comme leurs pères avant eux ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien donc ils n'ont jamais vu les parents de l'autre. bien sûr Harry Potter est toujours aussi célèbre et ça arrive qu'on parle encore de lui dans les journaux mais très rarement, avec les années il a réussi à se faire un peu oublié des paparazzis. et Scorpius sait que la mère de James est une Weasley mais encore une fois il ne l'a jamais vu (ou il n'a pas fait attention s'il l'a croisé) et puis comme tout le monde le sait la famille Weasley est très grande, ça peut donc être une lointaine cousine ou autre :)

**Scorpia**: c'est tout à fait ça.

* * *

**Ma psy, son fils et moi.**

**Chapitre 2 : retour aux origines.**

Le jeudi suivant Scorpius attendait une nouvelle fois avec la même femme. En arrivant celle-ci s'était assise le plus loin possible de Scorpius, traversant la pièce en fixant ses pieds et s'asseyant près de la plante en pot, sans doute fausse. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que sa thérapeute l'invite à entrer. Il se dirigea directement vers son siège, s'y assit et attendit que Madame Weasley en fasse autant.

- Monsieur Malefoy comment s'est passé votre semaine ?

- Très bien merci, répondit rapidement Scorpius.

- Rien que vous ne vouliez aborder ou qui aurait trait au sujet pour lequel nous sommes ici ? Insista-t-elle.

- Non rien de spécial, excepté le fait que ma mère se tient tranquille et ne me parle même plus de ma vie sentimentale, même si elle est dévorée de curiosité depuis notre première séance, déclara Scorpius un léger sourire fendant son visage.

- Je vois. Vous ne lui avez rien dit de ce qui s'est passé ? S'assura-t-elle.

- Exactement même si ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de me tirer les vers du nez.

- Bon, passons au vif du sujet si vous le voulez bien. Pour commencer et mieux vous cerner j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez quand vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous étiez attiré par les hommes.

- Au collège à Poudlard, vers ma sixième année je crois. Avant le collège j'étais trop jeune pour m'intéresser à ce genre de relation, durant mes premières années aussi d'ailleurs. Puis vers la quatrième année les garçons commencent à remarquer les filles, comme eux j'ai parlé des plus jolies, de celles qu'on n'aurait voulu embrasser, de qui sortait avec qui ou avait tenté de sortir avec qui pour les plus malchanceux. Les mecs faisaient une fixation sur les poitrines mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, bien sûr je n'ai rien dit et j'ai fait comme les autres pour ne pas me sentir différent je suppose. Je me souviens de m'être dit que j'étais peut être pas prêt pour ça, qu'ils étaient sûrement plus matures que moi et que ça viendrait plus tard. A cet âge là on ne pense même pas à l'homosexualité, c'est impensable.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait ? Je veux dire par là est-ce que vous êtes resté à l'écart ou est-ce que vous avez tenté quelque chose ? Interrogea Madame Weasley alors que Scorpius avait fait une pause pour réfléchir.

- Hé bien au début ce n'était que des discussions, quand on me demandait mon avis j'allais dans le même sens qu'eux, j'acquiesçais à tout lorsque cela devenait trop sexuel pour moi, par contre sur des critères de beauté je donnais mon propre avis, je n'ai jamais eu de mal à trouver certaines femmes jolies. Mais ça a changé en début de cinquième année lorsque mon meilleur ami Mathéo nous a appris à la rentrée que pendant les vacances il était sorti avec une fille et qu'ils avaient fait quelques trucs ensemble. Ça a emballé l'imagination de nos potes qui ont voulu tenter la même chose.

- Vous avez donc fait comme eux, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. On était une bande de cinq amis, lorsque trois d'entre eux se sont retrouvés avec une petite amie j'ai commencé à me dire que je devais faire pareil, que ça pourrait être sympa de tester ce dont ils avaient parlé et que je ne voulais pas être le seul célibataire. Sans vouloir me vanter je suis plutôt pas mal, ma gueule d'ange fait souvent craquer les filles, je m'en suis rendu compte à ce moment là. Ma première et seule petite amie s'appelait Mayline Swan, une très jolie Serdaigle de mon année. Je l'avais choisi parce que comparée aux autres elle ne bavait pas devant moi, elle était capable de me parler sans rougir ou s'évanouir, je n'exagère pas, je vous jure que ça m'est déjà arrivé ! Je l'aimais bien, on avait plein de points communs, fans de la même équipe de quidditch, lecteurs des mêmes genres de livres que l'on se conseillait et se prêtait, on aimait aussi se promener dans le parc près du lac à parler de tout et de rien, de nos familles, de ce que l'on ferait plus tard, des animaux que nous adorions tous les deux, enfin bref on discutait pendant des heures sans problème. Mais à part quelques baisers nous n'avions pas été plus loin à ce moment là.

- Vous êtes resté longtemps avec cette jeune fille ?

- Ho oui. Toute mon année de cinquième et encore après. Contrairement à mes amis j'étais vraiment bien avec elle et je ne me comportais pas comme un crétin. Alors que je me souviens encore entendre Ben se plaindre qu'il n'avait rien à dire à sa copine, qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun et qu'elle refusait de faire ce pour quoi il avait voulu une petite amie. Ça m'avait bien fait rire d'ailleurs. Durant les vacances nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois et à la rentrée nous étions encore ensemble.

- Excusez moi si cela vous paraît indiscret mais, avez-vous couché avec elle ?

- Oui, quelques fois, la première c'était lors de ces vacances et c'est elle qui avait abordé le sujet. Sa cousine plus âgée, lui en avait parlé et lui avait conseillé de sauter le pas, toute gênée elle m'en avait parlé et nous l'avons fait.

- Avez-vous aimé ?

- Hé c'est privé ça !

- Désolée, cela me paraissait important.

- Ha oui et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il indigné.

- Une ou plusieurs mauvaises expériences pourraient très bien avoir contribué à votre orientation sexuelle.

- Ho. Je n'y avais pas pensé. La première fois c'était très maladroit et rapide. Mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop, bien sûr elle a eu mal, mais je l'ai embrassée et caressée et finalement elle m'a dit plus tard qu'elle était plutôt contente de sa première fois, que même si ce n'avait pas était le pied elle avait quand même ressentit un peu de plaisir et que c'était le principal. Quant à moi j'avoue que j'ai aimé, les sensations étaient inédites mais tellement intenses. Nous avons recommencé quelques fois mais dans Poudlard ce n'est pas très facile. On est restés ensemble jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de mon attirance pour un garçon de Gryffondor.

- Comment vous êtes vous rendu compte de cette attirance ?

- Hé bien c'est assez étrange car ce gars en question me détestait, enfin on se détestait plutôt. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi d'ailleurs mais ça a été rapide et réciproque. Pendant toutes ces années nous nous sommes ignorés au maximum, préférant nous éviter plutôt que de nous battre même si cela arrivait de temps en temps. Mais un jour durant ma sixième année je me suis aperçu avec étonnement que parfois je le fixais, son visage mais aussi sa silhouette et surtout ses fesses. Ça m'a beaucoup perturbé au début, je ne savais quoi en penser et je ne pouvais pas demander de conseils à mes proches par peur de ce qu'ils pourraient en dire. Mais j'ai continué à le regarder pour savoir exactement ce qui m'intéressait chez lui, j'ai même promené mes yeux sur d'autres mecs, appréciant certaines formes, des sourires, des gestes. Et quand je me suis rendu compte que finalement je regardais les mecs comme mes amis regardaient les filles j'ai compris que j'étais gay. Ça a été dur à avaler. Peu après j'ai quitté Mayline.

- Pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? Elle vous donnait un alibi auprès de vos amis en quelque sorte.

- C'est vrai mais je ne voulais pas lui faire subir ça. Penser que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre ou ce genre de chose alors qu'il n'en était rien. En plus elle pouvait très bien tomber sur un autre gars qui lui plaise, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, je voulais être honnête avec elle, je le lui devais bien.

- Lui avez-vous dit pourquoi vous la quittiez ? Questionna la psychologue.

- Pas au début. J'imaginais ce que ça pourrait lui faire, ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir en apprenant que son mec depuis plus d'un an préférait sortir avec d'autres mecs. Ça doit être dur à supporter. Je l'ai quittée puis je suis parti le plus loin possible d'elle pour ne pas devoir lui donner d'explications, je l'ai évitée pendant des jours. Mais une fois qu'elle s'est remise du choc elle est revenue me voir pour avoir ces fameuses explications. Elle voulait savoir qu'elle pétasse m'avait fait tourner la tête alors qu'on était si bien ensemble.

Scorpius se souvenait encore très bien de ce moment embarrassant de sa vie où il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire la vérité ou non. Finalement en regardant ses grands yeux le fixer avec détermination il avait décidé qu'elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité et qu'elle était assez forte pour la supporter. Ils étaient seuls dans un couloir mais il avait préféré la conduire dans une salle vide pour plus d'intimité. Il l'avait fait asseoir avant de lui asséner la vérité. Elle n'avait pas crié, elle n'avait pas pleuré et elle ne l'avait pas insulté. Elle était restée assise le regard dans le vide un long moment avant de lever les yeux vers lui alors qu'il attendait avec angoisse qu'elle dise ou fasse quelque chose. Et il fut vraiment surpris de sa réaction.

- Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me traite de tous les noms, voire qu'elle fasse circuler la nouvelle dans tout le collège pour se venger. Mais non, elle m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a serré contre elle et puis elle m'a dit quelque chose comme ''J'aime mieux ça, ça aurait été pour une pétasse j'aurais été obligée de lui casser la gueule et en plus j'aurais perdu un ami''. Puis elle m'a dit qu'il lui faudrait peut être un peu de temps pour bien digérer la nouvelle mais qu'elle espérait que je l'attendrais pour notre amitié.

- Vous êtes toujours proches ?

- Oui. Et j'y ai gagné une super confidente, tout est devenu plus facile quand j'ai pu partager ce que je ressentais avec quelqu'un. Elle m'a soutenu et ne m'a jamais jugé.

- Connaissiez vous d'autres homosexuels ?

- Non ou alors je ne le savais pas. Dans ma famille ou l'entourage de mes parents je ne pense pas et même si c'était le cas les concernés sauraient très bien cacher ce ''détail''. Dans mes amis il n'y en avait aucun ça j'en suis certain mais je ne devais pas être le seul à Poudlard, ce serait vraiment étonnant. Mais comme moi ils ne l'avaient sûrement dit à personne ou seulement à des personnes de confiance. Aucun gay revendiqué, mais sûrement quelques gays cachés ou qui s'ignoraient encore.

- Et vous n'avez plus jamais regardé de femmes ?

- Si mais pas comme les autres hommes. Aucune envie, je peux juger de la beauté d'une femme, dire ce qui plaira à un homme dans ses formes mais même si une superbe femme était nue devant moi et me suppliait de la prendre je ne banderais pas, alors que face à un homme bien foutu et habillé il peut y avoir de l'agitation dans mon pantalon, sourit Scorpius.

- Je pense que l'on peut s'arrêter là aujourd'hui, la séance touche déjà à sa fin, à moins qu'il y ait quelque chose que vous vouliez absolument me dire ?

- Non, rien d'important qui ne puisse pas attendre la semaine prochaine.

- Bien, dans ce cas au revoir Monsieur Malefoy, passez une bonne semaine, conclut Madame Weasley.

Scorpius la salua puis quitta le cabinet, se disant que cette ''thérapie'' avançait à grand pas et que d'ici peu il serait enfin libre de faire ce qu'il voudrait.

* * *

Voilà, je sais il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais il est nécessaire, il nous permet de comprendre les débuts de Scorpius.

Je pense que je ne vais pas vous faire trop attendre pour le suivant, je vais essayer de le mettre en milieu de semaine prochaine :)


	3. Les amants de Scorpius

Salut tout le monde!

Bon je sais qu'au premier chapitre je vous avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de lemon, il n'y en a pas un à proprement parlé mais il y a quelques descriptions quand même, courage Don Jul ;)

* * *

**Ma psy, son fils et moi.**

**Chapitre 3 : Les amants de Scorpius.**

- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, entrez, l'invita le docteur Weasley la semaine suivante.

Scorpius s'installa comme à son habitude dans le même fauteuil, regardant autour de lui s'il y avait eu des changements dans l'agencement de la pièce, mais tout était en ordre et bien à sa place.

- Vous ne changez jamais rien dans votre cabinet ? Interrogea-t-il curieux.

- J'évite au maximum car cela peut déranger certains de mes patients. Comment allez-vous ?

- Plutôt bien.

- Bon je pense que je vais pouvoir dire à votre mère que vous être ''irrécupérable'', plaisanta le docteur Weasley. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté je peux déjà dire que vous n'êtes pas devenu gay sur un coup de tête comme elle le soupçonnait et que votre choix s'est imposé à vous très jeune et que vous l'assumez complètement sans en souffrir.

- Devons-nous faire encore plusieurs séances ? Je ne voudrais pas non plus que ma mère pense que ça s'est fait à la va vite et qu'elle garde en tête qu'elle peut me changer.

- Sans elle je ne vous aurais même pas demandé de revenir cette semaine. Mais comme vous me l'avez déjà signalé il faut que cela dure plus longtemps et nous n'avons pas fini de retracer votre passé. Donnons nous encore une ou deux séances, pas plus et peut être moins, cela dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle nous avançons aujourd'hui. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Parfait.

- Bien, commençons dans ce cas. Aujourd'hui j'aimerais que l'on retrace votre fin de scolarité et votre coming-out auprès de vos parents, qu'en pensez vous ?

- Allons-y. Si je me souviens bien on s'était arrêtés lors de ma sixième année. Il ne s'est rien passé de notable à la fin de cette année scolaire. Par contre durant les vacances d'été qui ont suivi j'ai rencontré mon premier petit-copain. Il s'appelait Steven, il était moldu et je l'avais rencontré dans une boîte de nuit de Londres. C'est lui qui est venu vers moi, m'offrant un verre. On parle toujours du radar à gay que posséderait les homos, et bien moi j'ai toujours été incapable de reconnaître un homme du même bord que moi. Mais Steven lui y arrivait très bien. Il avait deux ou trois ans de plus que moi et c'était le premier gay que je rencontrais alors il n'a pas eu grand chose à faire pour me fasciner. Et nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant un peu plus d'un mois, c'est le premier homme avec lequel j'ai fait l'amour.

Scorpius se souvenait encore de cette première fois, tellement différente de celle avec Mayline. Ils étaient chez Steven qui avait son propre appartement. Lorsqu'il s'était déshabillé Scorpius avait été subjugué par ce corps d'homme nu devant lui, le premier. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps en préliminaires car Steven ne voulait pas le brusquer, comme il le lui avait dit si Scorpius était détendu ce ne serait que meilleur pour tous les deux. Et il s'était activé à le détendre, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius ne soit plus qu'une forme gémissante sous son corps, tellement submergé de sensations et de plaisir qu'il pensait jouir à tout moment. Et alors que son amant le suçait avec savoir faire celui-ci glissa un premier doigt entre ses fesses, cette sensation supplémentaire était celle de trop et Scorpius avait jouit. Une fois redescendu de son petit nuage il s'était senti honteux de ne pas avoir su se contrôler. Mais Steven l'avait embrassé et avait recommencé ses caresses, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius soit à nouveau opérationnel.

- Et cette première fois s'est bien passée ? Questionna la psy. N'entrez pas dans les détails non plus, précisa-t-elle un peu vite.

- Ho oui, c'était génial. Mon amant savait s'y prendre, son expérience nous a permis de prendre un pied d'enfer. J'avoue qu'avant j'avais un peu peur de la façon dont ça pouvait se passer parce que je me doutais que je serais en dessous et que ce ne serait pas forcément agréable. Mais il a pris son temps et a su me mettre en confiance.

Il se souvenait aussi que les fois suivantes avaient été encore mieux, à tel point qu'il en redemandait sans cesse. Ce souvenir l'entraîna jusqu'à la foi où ils l'avaient fait dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit gay. Certes le lieu n'était pas extraordinaire, mais Scorpius avait tellement chauffé Steven en dansant collé à lui et en faisant des mouvements très suggestifs que celui-ci s'était retrouvé en érection au milieu de la salle bondée. A la réflexion il ne devait pas être le seul vu que de nombreux mecs avaient regardé Scorpius avec envie, peut être même auraient-ils été jusqu'à proposer leurs services si Steven ne s'était pas occupé de ce petit diable tentateur. Il l'avait traîné jusque dans une cabine vide des toilettes et l'avait plaqué contre le mur avant de lui ravir sa bouche pour un baiser torride. Le pantalon de Scorpius avait disparu aussi vite que si on lui avait jeté un sort et Steven se retrouva avec le sien aux chevilles. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de préparer son amant, comme une sorte de punition pour l'avoir tant chauffé ce qui n'avait pas posé de problème au petit blond. Cela avait été animal, brutal mais Scorpius avait adoré, c'était l'une de ses meilleures baises. Une de celles qui l'avait fait hurler contre un mur, durant laquelle il avait labouré le dos de son partenaire à coup de griffes, une de celles qui l'avait laissé comblé, repus et plein de courbatures.

- Et ensuite que c'était-il passé ? Dit madame Weasley, le faisant revenir à l'instant présent.

- Nous sommes restés ensemble le temps des vacances puis je suis retourné à Poudlard pour ma dernière année. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit il n'y avait pas de gay déclaré donc je suis resté bien sage, même si j'avoue que ça a été dur, j'avais goûté aux joies du sexe et j'en étais maintenant privé pour une longue durée.

- Donc pas d'amants à Poudlard ?

- Pas à ce moment là au tout cas, mais en fin d'année oui. Mais je continuais à fantasmer sur mon gryffondor, ça passait le temps et ça m'aidait pour mes jeux en solitaire, expliqua Scorpius avec un petit sourire en coin espiègle.

- Quand avez-vous fait par de votre homosexualité à vos parents ?

- Durant les vacances de noël de cette année là. J'ai attendu la fin des vacances, deux jours avant de retourner à Poudlard je leur ai dit à la fin d'un repas. Je m'attendais à ce que mon père me hurle dessus, qu'il me déshérite et ne me considère plus comme son fils alors que ma mère tenterait de la calmer. Mais non pas du tout. Mon père est resté très calme, il m'a demandé si j'étais sûr puis m'a souris. Alors que ma mère est devenue toute pâle, elle s'est mise à dire que ce n'était pas possible, que c'était une mauvaise blague, que son bébé ne pouvait pas lui faire ça etc etc. A la limite de l'hystérie. Mon père m'a fait signe de quitter la pièce et s'est approché de ma mère pour la calmer. Le lendemain elle ne m'a pas du tout adressé la parole, j'étais triste mais je me suis dit qu'avec le temps elle finirait par comprendre et que ça irait sûrement mieux la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait.

- Ça a été le cas ?

- Oui et non. Oui car elle a recommencé à me parler et non car comme vous le savez elle ne l'a toujours pas accepté.

- Mais ça ne saurait tarder, l'encouragea-t-elle.

- J'espère. Ensuite courant février je l'ai appris à mes amis, c'était tout à fait non intentionnel d'ailleurs.

- Que voulez vous dire par là ?

- On discutait et comme d'habitude le sujet est revenu sur les filles. Là Mathéo a fait remarqué que je n'étais sorti avec personne depuis Mayline alors que les filles tentaient tant bien que mal d'attirer mon attention. J'ai commencé par dire que je préférais me concentrer sur mes ASPICs mais les gars n'ont pas lâché l'affaire et énervé j'ai sorti que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas. Ils ont fait de drôles de têtes, croyez moi, alors je leur ai expliqué que j'étais homo. Ils l'ont plutôt bien pris ou au tout cas ont fait comme si ça ne les dérangeait pas mais il y en a un qui a raconté ça à quelqu'un d'autre qui s'est empressé de le faire circuler, je n'ai jamais su lequel s'était.

- Comment les autres élèves ont-ils pris la chose ?

- Ça dépendait des personnes. Certains se sont mis à m'insulter, jusqu'à ce que j'en envoie plusieurs à l'infirmerie, après ça j'ai été tranquille. Ils se contentaient de me lancer des regards noirs, de parler dans mon dos ou de m'ignorer. D'autres personnes le prenaient bien ou s'en fichaient et avec eux rien à changer, c'était comme s'ils n'étaient pas au courant.

- Est-ce que d'autres homosexuels sont sortis du placard après vous ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Non, du moins pas ouvertement mais certains gars m'ont fait comprendre que je les intéressais. C'est comme ça que je me suis mis à avoir un amant régulier, Justin. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache alors on était discrets, on ne se voyait que tard dans la nuit dans la salle sur demande mais jamais de façon régulière. Personne ne s'est jamais douté de quoi que ce soit le concernant.

- Et après Poudlard ?

- Une fois mes ASPICs en poche je suis parti à Londres pour une école de journalisme. Il me suffisait d'aller dans un bar gay pour trouver un partenaire, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Et c'est comme ça que se sont passées mes deux premières années d'école supérieure. Jusqu'à ce que je le croise, mon fantasme de gryffondor. Mais il était hétéro, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Comme je vous l'ai dit on ne s'entendait pas très bien à Poudlard mais là il y avait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu et on avait mûri alors je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un café. Il a accepté. Nous sommes aller dans un café et nous avons beaucoup discuté, c'était la première fois qu'on se parlait autant d'ailleurs mais je suis sûr que si nous l'avions fait plus tôt comme là, sans animosité, on aurait pu être amis durant notre scolarité. Après nous nous sommes revus par hasard environ un mois plus tard et il m'a invité à boire un verre. Puis on s'est vu plus souvent et de fil en aiguille il a fini par m'avouer que je lui plaisais. Ça a été un choc pour moi, j'ai pas su quoi dire au début puis nous en avons parlé et on a fini par sortir ensemble. On est toujours ensemble d'ailleurs. Qui l'aurait cru, un Malefoy et un Potter ensemble ça ne s'est jamais vu !

Scorpius vit tout de suite sa psy devenir livide et il s'en inquiéta.

- Ça ne va pas ? Vous n'allez pas bien ?

- Quel Potter ? James ou Albus ?

- Vous les connaissez ? S'étonna Scorpius. Quoique je ne devrais pas m'étonner vous êtes une Weasley vous devez être une parente.

- Je suis leur mère. Lequel ?

- Merde ! Ho la vache mais quel con !

- Répondez !

- James Madame.

Ginny Weasley resta silencieuse un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius reprenne la parole.

- Madame je suis vraiment désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça. Si j'avais su qui vous étiez je ne serais même pas venu vous voir, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

- C'est sûr que j'aurais préféré l'apprendre autrement. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Il a peur de votre réaction, surtout celle de votre mari en fait. Et le fait que je sois un Malefoy n'arrange pas vraiment les choses, expliqua Scorpius embarrassé.

- C'est vrai, mais pour notre fils nous sommes capables de faire avec, c'est à lui de choisir son partenaire, pas à nous. J'imagine qu'Harry va avoir du mal au début mais il s'y fera, il n'aura pas le choix de toute façon, déclara-t-elle déterminée.

- Je vous fais confiance pour ça, approuva Scorpius en souriant.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous en couple ?

- Cela fait trois ans madame.

- Trois ans et il ne nous a toujours rien dit ? Mais pour quel genre de monstre nous prend-t-il ?

- Nous avons tous les deux pensé que ce serait peut être mieux de cacher cette histoire un moment, le temps d'être sûr de nos sentiments, mes parents non plus ne sont pas a courant de notre couple.

- Oui mais les tiens savent au moins que tu es gay !

- C'est vrai. Au début ça ne devait être que provisoire mais nous n'en avons pas reparlé, nous aimons notre tranquillité mais une fois nos pères au courant nous sommes sûrs que cela va devenir invivable pour nous.

- Certainement qu'ils ne feront pas la différence entre eux et vous. Ils imagineront que vous êtes comme eux, que vous pensez les mêmes choses et ne s'imaginant pas faire ce que vous faites ensemble ils vont se dire que c'est impossible.

- Mais il faudra bien les mettre au courant un jour, on ne va pas éternellement faire croire que nous sommes célibataires, se lamenta Scorpius.

- Avant de leur en faire part il va falloir convaincre votre mère qu'elle ne pourra pas vous changer, que vous êtes très bien comme ça et qu'elle doit s'y faire. Si cela marche, d'ailleurs il faut que cela marche, nous aurons une alliée de plus pour éviter que Drago et Harry deviennent insupportables.

- C'est très Serpentard votre façon de penser, j'aime ça, déclara Scorpius un sourire diabolique accrocher aux lèvres et une étincelle d'admiration dans le regard.

- Avec eux il le faut bien, le même sourire gagnant son visage.

- Que proposez vous chère belle-mère ?

- Que nous arrêtions nos séances aujourd'hui, si nous continuons je risque d'apprendre des choses sur mon fils que je ne voudrais pas savoir. Par contre comme je te l'avais proposé lors de la première séance j'aimerais rencontrer ta mère, déclara Ginny en passant naturellement au tutoiement. Puis si elle a été réceptive et qu'elle accepte votre couple nous en parlerons à Harry et Drago.

- Ça me paraît correct.

- Bien alors faisons comme ça.

- J'aurais une dernière question : pourquoi vous faire appeler Madame Weasley ?

- C'est juste plus pratique pour moi, le nom de Potter fait fuir la clientèle sérieuse et attire les journalistes, les fans et les ennemis. Si je veux travailler correctement je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de reprendre mon nom de jeune fille.

- C'est logique, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Ils se levèrent et Ginny Weasley-Potter raccompagna son gendre à la sortie.

- Ho une dernière question, est-ce que je peux parler de tout ça avec James, ou est-ce que vous préférez qu'il n'en sache rien ? S'inquiéta Scorpius.

- J'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle de lui même mais tant pis. Tu peux le lui dire. Et précise lui que j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec lui, seul à seule pour qu'il m'en parle, qu'il me dise ce qu'il veut que je sache et que tu n'as pas forcément osé dire. Au revoir Scorpius.

- Au revoir Madame.

Et Scorpius quitta rapidement la salle, se demandant encore comment il en était arrivé là et si c'était une bonne chose.

* * *

Je suis d'accord avec vous Ginny le prend bien et surtout très vite mais disons que bien qu'elle soit choquée elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas parler de ça avec Scorpius mais plutôt avec son fils. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques surtout :)

à très bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Relation de couple

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir :)**

**Guest** comme pour **Ocechan** je comprends ta surprise, c'est tout bête mais quand j'ai commencé cette histoire je ne me souvenais plus que James est censé être plus âgé que Scorpius qui normalement est de l'année de Albus, et comme j'aime bien leur couple j'ai laissé comme ça :)

bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Ma psy, son fils et moi.**

**Chapitre 4 : relation de couple.**

En rentrant chez lui Scorpius envoya aussitôt un hibou à son compagnon pour lui demander de le rejoindre chez lui le soir même. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui annoncer que sa thérapeute, la femme à qui il racontait les détails de sa vie, était en fait sa mère. Il se sentait mortifié de savoir qu'il avait déballé tous les détails de son homosexualité à sa belle-mère, quelle image de lui allait-elle avoir maintenant ? Scorpius s'installa dans son salon pour ruminer ses pensées. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir, celui qui se trouve le plus proche de la cheminée, endroit qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement en hiver lorsque le feu crépite dans l'âtre. Son regard se porte automatiquement vers cette cheminée bien qu'elle soit vide, et il se perd dans ses pensé ès chaque séance il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revivre plus clairement les souvenirs explorés dans la journée. Mais cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas le cas, son attention était plutôt attirée par ce qui n'avait pas été révélé en détail : ses rencontres avec James.

La première fois qu'il l'avait revu, sa première pensée avait été qu'il était toujours aussi beau voire peut être plus qu'avant. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder et James s'en été aperçu c'est pourquoi il était venu le voir. Ils s'étaient adressés cordialement l'un à l'autre, polis et sans animosité. La théorie de Scorpius était que s'ils ne s'étaient pas jeté dessus pour s'écharper ou s'insulter c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles des personnes de leur promotion à Poudlard ou très peu et qu'ils voulaient savoir ce que l'autre savait à ce sujet. C'est pour parler du bon vieux temps de Poudlard et de ce qu'était devenu leurs camarades de classe que Scorpius avait proposé de boire un café ensemble. James avait été surpris, cela s'était vu sur son visage mais après une courte réflexion il avait accepté. Et pendant les deux heures suivantes ils avaient parlé de tout le monde sauf d'eux même, aucun n'osant demander à l'autre ce qu'il était devenu, et évitant soigneusement de parler de leur relation à l'époque du collège pour éviter de se disputer à nouveau comme s'ils avaient 12 ans. Finalement à l'étonnement des deux jeunes hommes ils avaient passé un bon moment, c'est pourquoi un mois plus tard lorsqu'ils s'étaient à nouveau croisés sur le chemin de Traverse James lui avait à son tour proposé de boire un verre.

Cette fois-ci ils avaient parlé d'eux, au début avec gêne, puis de plus en plus naturellement. Ils avaient commencé par parler de leurs études, Scorpius en journalisme et James en potion, faisant grincer les dents de son père. Puis ils avaient dérivé sur leurs passe-temps, se découvrant des points communs tels que la musique qu'ils écoutaient ou les livres qu'ils avaient lu, et se trouvant des désaccords, le plus grand étant sur leurs équipes de quidditch préférées qui étaient deux grandes rivales. Mais ce léger désaccord n'entraîna pas de dispute mais une passionnante discussion sur le quidditch, les mérites de telle équipe ou de tels joueurs, des critiques sur les jeux de l'équipe adverse, ou de l'admiration sur les prouesses des meilleurs. Le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent et c'était à regret qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il faudrait qu'ils se revoient, finalement l'autre n'était pas un con fini insupportable.

Pendant les deux mois suivants ils s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un verre un peu plus d'une demi douzaines de fois, mais pour leur rencontre suivante Scorpius était un peu stressé. Lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il y aurait un match opposant leurs deux équipes il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait acheté deux billets. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il s'était dit que son nouvel ami n'apprécierait peut être pas d'y aller avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas se dégonfler et quelques minutes après s'être retrouvés il avait sorti les billets, inquiet de la réaction de James. Celui était resté la bouche ouverte avant d'exploser de rire, faisant rougir Scorpius qui se traitait mentalement d'idiot d'avoir envisagé une possible sortie ensemble. Mais James le détrompa vite en sortant lui aussi deux billets pour le fameux match, l'hilarité avait alors gagné Scorpius.

L'heure de la rencontre sportive arriva et ils passèrent un excellent moment, même si l'un d'eux serait forcément déçu à la fin lorsque son équipe aurait perdu. Mais ils avaient passé un super moment, après la victoire de l'équipe de James celui-ci emmena Scorpius boire un verre pour lui remonter le moral. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter et à boire dans ce bar, c'est certainement pour cela que Scorpius apprit qu'il ne laissait pas indifférent son nouvel ami. Et pour cela il pouvait remercier le barman qui le draguait ouvertement et qui faisait grincer les dents de James. Au début il n'avait rien vu, puis il s'était aperçu que son ami était renfrogné lorsque le barman s'approchait et qu'il était désagréable lorsqu'il s'agressait à lui. Il lui avait alors demandé ce qui n'allait pas et James sur les nerfs avait lancé ''mais enfin tu ne vois pas que ce con te reluque et te fait du rentre dedans depuis tout à l'heure ?'' puis il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, avait rougi et était sorti du bar. Scorpius s'était empressé de le rejoindre après avoir réglé leurs consommations. Malgré l'alcool ingurgité ce soir là, Scorpius se souvenait parfaitement des paroles échangées. James avait d'abord refusé de répondre à ses nombreuses questions avant de finalement céder.

- Je ne trouve pas ça correcte de la part de ce Barman de draguer le premier mec venu, sans savoir s'il est célibataire ou même gay.

- Ce qui te dérange c'est qu'il drague le premier type venu ou qu'il me drague moi ? S'amusa Scorpius.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi voyons, rougis James.

- C'est pas l'impression que ça me donne au tout cas. Tu en pincerais pas un peu pour moi par hasard ? Insista-t-il, se demandant soudain s'il n'était pas tombé sur quelque chose d'important, après tout c'était peut être sa seule chance d'avoir le fantasme de ses années Poudlard.

Mais James ne répondit pas et préféra s'éloigner, preuve parfaite que tous les gryffondors ne sont pas des fonceurs irréfléchis. Scorpius se doutait que s'il ne faisait rien ils ne reviendraient plus jamais sur le sujet et peut être même que James ne voudrait plus le voir alors il tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Tu sais comment j'ai découvert mon homosexualité ? Grâce à toi.

James s'arrêta et le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

- J'arrêtais pas de te mater. Tout le temps, dès que j'en avais l'occasion en fait. Tu sais comment je te surnomme dans ma tête ? Mon fantasme de Poudlard. Et tu es toujours d'actualité d'ailleurs, toujours numéro un dans mes rêves. Alors peut être que je me tape la honte de ma vie devant toi si tu ne ressens aucune attirance pour moi, ou qui sait tu pourrais très bien être hétéro, mais je pense que c'est le moment ou jamais de te le dire.

Scorpius referma la bouche quand il vit James s'approcher de lui. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix maintenant, il avait peur d'entendre ce que James avait à lui dire.

- Par ta faute les derniers mois de ma scolarité ont été un enfer. La révélation de ta sexualité a complètement bouleversé ce que je pouvais penser de toi, de notre semblant de relation, j'étais perdu. Mais tu veux savoir ce qui a été le pire ? C'est qu'une fois que je me suis enfin rendu compte que tu me plaisais, Justin un de mes amis, m'a appris qu'il couchait avec toi !

- Quoi ? Mais il m'avait dit que personne n'était au courant, s'étonna Scorpius n'ayant retenu que ça de la tirade de son ami.

- J'étais le seul au courant, nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance. J'étais son seul confident et il n'arrêtait pas de me parler de vous, d'à quel point tu étais un amant génial, attentionné, et j'en passe ! Dans ces moments là je n'avais qu'une envie : lui taper dessus. J'avais même pensé à faire du polynectar pour prendre sa place rien qu'une fois mais j'ai fini par abandonner l'idée.

- Et maintenant ça te dirait de prendre sa place, et tout ça sans potion ? Proposa Scorpius devenant séducteur.

James n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de le fixer jusqu'à ce que Scorpius se rapproche et l'embrasse. Des années qu'il espérait ce moment, Scorpius était aux anges. Le baiser devint très vite passionné, James passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Scorpius qui gémit à ce contact avant de les faire transplaner jusque chez lui sans interrompre leur activité.

Des bruits interrompirent Scorpius dans ses souvenirs, au moment le plus intéressant selon lui. James apparut alors dans l'encadrement du salon :

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? D'habitude tu ne me demandes jamais de rappliquer en vitesse chez toi, s'inquiéta James avant de venir embrasser son compagnon.

- On peut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave oui. Tu ne vas pas aimer en plus.

- Tu m'inquiètes là, parle ! Le pressa James.

- Assis toi.

Lorsque James se fut exécuté il reprit :

- Tu te souviens que je vais voir une psy sous l'insistance de ma mère ? James acquiesça et Scorpius reprit alors son histoire. Hé bien alors que je parlais de nous, de notre mise en couple j'ai laissé sortir ton nom et... heu comment dire ça ?... Il s'est avéré que ma psy est en fait ta mère, termina Scorpius dans un chuchotement.

- Quoi ? Demanda James, ne voulant pas y croire.

- Je sais c'est complètement dingue. Rassure toi elle l'a très bien pris, même si elle aurait préféré l'apprendre de ta bouche et non de la mienne.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ? Je ne vais plus jamais oser la regarder en face ! Gémit James.

- Parce que tu as honte de moi ? S'indigna son amant.

- Non, bien sûr que non mais je lui ai menti pendant des années, aussi bien sur notre couple que sur mon homosexualité, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Elle voudrait te voir en tête à tête un de ces quatre pour en discuter avec toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, une fois le choc de la nouvelle passé on en a parlé, elle se qui la préoccupe en ce moment ce n'est pas nous mais la réaction de nos pères lorsqu'ils l'apprendront.

- Aïe ! Grimaça James. On ne peut plus y couper à présent.

- Malheureusement. Mais ta mère propose de nous aider. Elle va d'abord parler avec ma mère puis dans le meilleur des cas elles seront deux à nous soutenir face à nos pères.

- Dans le meilleur des cas ? Parce que tu envisages autre chose ?

- Que ma mère refuse toujours mon orientation sexuelle ou notre couple et que nous n'ayons pas deux personnes contre nous mais trois !

- Ça craint, approuva James. Mais ma mère est la meilleure dans son domaine, elle réussira à convaincre ta mère, tenta de le rassurer James.

- Si tu le dis. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Au fait elle est cool ta mère, conclue Scorpius.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre des belles-mères :)


	5. Rencontre entre belles-mères

**Ma psy, son fils et moi.**

**Chapitre 5 : rencontre entre belles-mères.**

Astoria Malefoy attendait avec impatience que la psy de son fils termine son rendez-vous précédent pour enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était dit ici, sous couvert de confidentialité, entre son fils et cette femme. Lorsqu'enfin le patient sortit du cabinet Astoria fut étonnée de reconnaître Ginny Potter anciennement Weasley, s'avançant vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres et la main tendue pour serrer la sienne. Elles se saluèrent et entrèrent dans la salle sans échanger un mot, c'est seulement une fois assise que Ginny prit la parole.

- Comment allez-vous Astoria ?

- Bien et vous ? Demanda cordialement la mère de Scorpius.

- Également. Je vois que vous êtes impatiente d'apprendre mes conclusions sur le cas de votre fils, sourit Ginny.

- J'ai essayé de le pousser aux confidences, je l'ai cuisiné à chaque fois que nous nous sommes vu mais rien à faire il n'a pas lâché un mot sur cette thérapie, se contentant de me dire que tout se passait bien.

- Comme vous le savez certainement ces séances sont confidentielles, je ne vous livrerais donc pas le contenu de nos rencontres. Par contre je vais vous expliquer ce que j'ai appris de votre fils et les conclusions que j'en ai tiré.

- Très bien, se résigna Astoria.

- Votre fils est une personne très équilibré, il sait ce qu'il veut et il arrive à être critique au regard de son passé. Mes conclusions ne sont donc pas celles que vous voudriez entendre. Pour moi votre fils assume pleinement son homosexualité, il n'en souffre pas du tout, elle fait maintenant partie de lui. Il l'a découvert assez jeune, bien qu'il se soit posé des questions à l'époque et qu'il ait eu du mal à l'accepter, sa sexualité s'est imposée à lui, ce n'est pas un choix conscient c'est pourquoi vous comprendrez aisément qu'il ne puisse pas changer ce qu'il est, son orientation sexuelle fait partie de lui et pour être honnête il n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

Astoria resta silencieuse un long moment et Ginny préféra la laisser à ses réflexions.

- Comme il vous l'a certainement dit j'ai du mal à accepter ce fait, commença Astoria.

- Oui, il m'a tout de suite mise au courant. Mais qu'est-ce que cela change pour vous exactement ? Votre fils est toujours votre fils, il n'a pas changé pour autant.

- C'est vrai. Ce qui me gêne c'est plutôt le fait qu'il n'aura pas la vie que je souhaitais pour lui.

- C'est sur on imagine toutes le meilleur pour nos enfants : les meilleures études, les meilleurs métiers, le meilleur compagnon de route qu'ils puissent trouver, des enfants adorables et une longue vie. Mais nos rêves ne sont pas forcément les leurs. Nos choix se rejoignent parfois mais ils peuvent également être en contradiction, il faut accepter qu'ils fassent leurs propres choix.

- Oui mais il a choisi une voie qui peut être dangereuse pour lui, j'ai peur à chaque instant de la journée qu'il fasse une mauvaise rencontre, par exemple un groupe d''homophobes qui le passent à tabac.

- Je comprends tout à fait vos inquiétudes, elles sont légitimes mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Et sa sexualité peut très bien ne jamais lui porter préjudice, il pourrait très bien se faire agresser pour son portefeuille. C'est à lui de se défendre tout seul, c'est un sorcier, il n'est pas sans ressource. Mais je suis contente d'entendre vos raisons, je suis même sûre qu'il serait heureux de les entendre car pour lui ce n'est pas votre peur qui motive votre refus d'acceptation de son homosexualité, il pense que vous refusez ce qu'il est entièrement, que vous ne le voyez plus de la même façon depuis que vous savez.

- Non ! Bien sûr que j'ai espéré le faire changer d'avis grâce à vous mais uniquement pour lui éviter de souffrir du rejet des autres, de l'incompréhension.

- Mais pendant toutes ces années il a pensé que vous le rejetiez, et il en a souffert, c'est bien pire pour lui de se voir rejeté par sa propre mère que par de parfaits inconnus croyez moi.

- Je... Je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il ressentirait ça de cette façon, s'étonna Astoria, surprise de ce qu'elle apprenait sur son fils.

- Vous l'aimez cela se voit tout de suite, et je suis bien contente de voir que finalement ce n'est qu'une simple incompréhension entre vous, ça, ça peut facilement se résoudre, il vous suffira de discuter tous les deux, de mettre les choses au clair.

- J'irai lui parler dès que je sortirai d'ici, promit Astoria.

- Bien. Et si maintenant je vous annonçais que votre fils a un petit-ami, comment réagiriez vous ?

- Depuis qu'il nous a annoncé son homosexualité j'ai eu le temps d'envisager cette possibilité et j'imagine que ce n'est pas son premier non plus. Je me dirais donc que c'est normal, que j'aurais du m'en douter et qu'il faudra bien que je fasse avec même si cet homme ne me plaît pas. Après tout on peut tout aussi bien tomber sur une belle-fille qui ne nous plaise pas.

- Exactement. Scorpius est en couple depuis maintenant 3 ans.

- Et il ne m'a rien dit ! S'offusqua sa mère.

- Ça se comprend aussi, comment aurait-il pu vous parler de l'homme qui partage sa vie si vous n'acceptiez déjà pas son homosexualité ? Il a été prudent. Que comptez-vous faire si vous rencontrez ce jeune homme ?

- Et bien, discuter avec lui, apprendre à le connaître je suppose, comme on le fait avec toute nouvelle rencontre. Et si par malheur je ne l'apprécie pas j'essayerais de ne pas le montre, de rester cordiale, pour le bien de mon fils, c'est ça qui est important.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, approuva Ginny.

- Finalement ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de faire appel à vous, sourit Astoria.

- Heureuse de vous avoir été utile. On peut considérer que la séance est terminée mais maintenant j'aimerais discuter avec vous de façon plus privée, de mère à mère.

- D'accord, acquiesça Astoria surprise.

- Votre fils est donc en couple depuis trois ans, avec le mien. Je l'ai appris lors de notre dernière séance et croyez moi ça a été un choc.

- Votre fils ne vous l'avez pas dit ? S'étonna Astoria.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était gay jusqu'à ce que votre fils me l'apprenne.

- Mais vous avez l'air de l'avoir bien pris, constata Astoria.

- Oui. Mais je n'ose même pas imaginer les réactions de nos maris lorsqu'ils apprendront que leur fils respectif est en couple avec le fils de leur pire ennemi, expliqua Ginny.

La grimace d'Astoria fut sa seule réponse pendant qu'elle imaginait le désastre.

- J'imagine que si vous m'en parlez c'est que vous avez une idée derrière la tête, finit-elle par dire.

- Rien de bien concret, juste un soutient indéfectible à nos enfants. Quoi qu'ils disent ou fassent nous restons sur nos positions, nous essayons de leur faire entendre raison, nous démontons leurs arguments, nous les menaçons si besoin. Nous devons nous comporter comme des mères lionnes mais avec des arguments de serpents si nécessaire, ne pas lâcher prise et finalement avoir le dernier mot.

- Ça me va, déclara Astoria un sourire sadique accroché à son visage. Quand aura lieu la confrontation ?

- Laissons leur encore une semaine ou deux avant de passer à l'offensive, de plus il faut que James annonce à son père qu'il aime les hommes avant la confrontation, que ça ne lui en fasse pas trop à digérer d'un seul coup. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème quand il apprendra pour la sexualité de son fils mais s'il l'apprenait en même temps que l'identité de son compagnon ça serait sûrement une catastrophe.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent après s'être amicalement serrée la main, le même sourire conspirateur aux lèvres.

* * *

Finalement elle n'est pas si étroite d'esprit que ça, c'est juste une sorte de quiproquo entre eux et beaucoup d'inquiétude de la part d'une mère.

Pas trop déçues j'espère? Pas de combats entre elles, mais pas hilarant non plus désolée Dydy-Ramen :s


	6. Confrontation avec les pères

**Ma psy, son fils et moi.**

**Chapitre 6 : confrontation avec les pères.**

Ginny utilisa le transplanage d'escorte pour emmener Harry chez les Malefoy. Son mari n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions depuis qu'elle lui avait appris qu'ils devaient se rendre quelque part sans qu'il ne sache où. Mais elle n'avait pas cédé et Harry boudait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portail des Malefoy il n'en crut pas ses yeux mais avant même qu'il ne pose la moindre question Ginny l'avait mis en garde, le sermonnant pour qu'il se tienne bien et le prévenant qu'il ne devait pas poser de question, les réponses viendraient le moment venu.

La tête de Drago ressemblait énormément à celle d'Harry, sa femme avait aussi refusé de lui donner l'identité de leurs invités mystères, et en voyant son rival il ne pouvait être plus étonné. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que son ennemi de toujours vienne chez lui un jour. Les deux femmes se saluèrent cordialement au grand étonnement de leurs conjoints qui n'avaient prononcé aucun mot mais qui se toisaient avec hostilité. Astoria les invita à entrer et les dirigea dans le petit salon qu'elle avait jugé plus intime que le grand pour les révélations de leurs fils. La pièce bien qu'appelée petit salon était d'une taille plus que respectable, trois immenses fenêtres prenaient place le long d'un mur, donnant une magnifique vue sur le jardin bien entretenu du manoir. Le reste de la pièce comportait une cheminée, un grand canapé ainsi que deux causeuses et une table basse trônant au centre, et clou du spectacle, un très beau piano à queue dans un coin. Le sol en parquet donnait un aspect chaleureux à la pièce aux couleurs claires rehaussée de subtiles touches de vert par-ci par-là. À l'invitation de leur hôte ils prirent place sur l'une des causeuses, le couple Malefoy s'installant en face d'eux sur la deuxième. Astoria fit venir un elfe de maison pour qu'il apporte le service à thé et le pria d'apporter quelques gâteaux. Les deux femmes commencèrent à parler, laissant leurs deux hommes plongés dans leur mutisme boudeur et hostile. Enfin Drago osa prendre la parole :

- A quoi rime cette mascarade ? Demanda-t-il à sa femme, soutenu par les hochements de têtes d'Harry.

- Nous allons encore attendre deux personnes avant d'assouvir ta curiosité mon cher, un peu de patience. Et comment vont vos enfants Ginny? Demanda Astoria pour relancer la conversation sur un terrain plus neutre.

Et les deux complices reprirent un semblant de conversation en patientant. Enfin le couple fit son entrée, l'air très mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas où fixer leurs regards. Alors que leurs pères se mettaient à poser des questions Scorpius releva la tête et vit le sourire d'encouragement de sa mère, ce qui lui donna le courage de prendre la main de James sous le regard ébahie de leurs pères et avant de perdre ce courage gryffondorien venu d'on ne sait où il cria plus qu'il ne parla :

- Nous sommes en couple !

Pendant un court instant le silence régna puis le chaos se déchaîna :

- Quoi ? Demanda très intelligemment Harry.

- C'est pas possible ! Nia Drago. Je savais que tu étais gay mais pas que tu avais mauvais goût quand même, tu aurais pu en choisir un avec plus de classe, attaqua Drago.

- Comment ça avec plus de classe ? Parce que tu trouves que ça a de la classe un blond peroxydé? On dirait qu'il est passé à la javel !

- Comment oses-tu critiquer les cheveux de mon fils avec la brosse à chiotte qui te sert de tignasse ?! c'est même étonnant que ton fils n'en ait pas hérité, à moins que la petite Weasley ait été voir ailleurs ?

- Ça suffit comme ça Drago ! L'apostropha Astoria.

- Et toi si tes parents ne t'avaient pas imposé un mariage tu serais encore célibataire, aucune femme saine d'esprit ne voudrait de toi. Ha mais j'oubliais l'attrait de la fortune, mais c'est quand même malheureux de devoir payer pour coucher, elle doit te revenir cher ta femme non ? A moins qu'elle ne te laisse plus approcher de sa petite culotte depuis qu'elle a eu ton héritier, se vengea Harry.

- Harry ! Tais toi, ça suffit ces gamineries, nous ne sommes pas ici pour que vous puissiez vous amuser comme au temps de Poudlard. Il n'est pas question de vous mais d'eux alors laissez les parler, intervint la rousse.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard mais aucun n'osa ajouter quelque chose, laissant la parole aux deux jeunes hommes qui avaient suivi l'altercation avec fascination. Ils se regardèrent puis après s'être installés sur le canapé, James prit la parole pour la première fois :

- Comme Scorpius vous l'a dit nous sommes ensemble, ça a été dur de prendre la décision de vous le dire alors ne nous le faites pas regretter.

- Ton père parlait de l'attrait de l'argent, c'est ça qui te motive à te rapprocher de mon fils ? Attaqua à nouveau Drago.

- Je te signale Malefoy, que notre fortune est bien conséquente, nous n'avons pas besoin de quémander quoi que ce soit, contra Harry furieux avant de poursuivre à l'intention de son fils : James je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu te cherches un compagnon, c'est normal, et je comprends parfaitement qu'étant gay les possibilités sont limitées, mais ne t'embarques pas dans une histoire avec une personne complètement opposée à toi par résignation.

- Résignation ? Comment ça résignation ? En quoi mon fils est-il du second choix dont on doit se contenter ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas mon fils dans sa grande générosité, qui sort avec ton fils par pitié ?

- Par pitié ? Mais écoute toi donc, à t'entendre on dirait que ton gosse ne mérite pas mon fils.

- Vous arrêtez tout de suite de nous dévaloriser comme ça, intervint Scorpius. Je comprends que cela vous fasses un choc mais ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez vous comporter comme des gamins ! Et pour votre gouverne ce n'est pas un choix irréfléchi cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous sommes ensembles, aucun de nous ne s'intéresse à l'autre pour son argent, sa popularité ou par manque de choix.

- Trois ans ? Et tu ne nous a rien dit ? Si ça ce n'est pas la preuve qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur toi ! Argumenta Drago.

- Ta réaction depuis que tu es au courant me prouve que c'était la bonne solution de tout vous cacher, répliqua son fils.

- Et de toute façon ce que vous direz ou penserez ne changera rien. Si vous n'acceptez pas notre couple on ne vous rendra visite que séparément et puis c'est tout, déclara James.

- Hors de question de mettre notre couple en péril pour vous faire plaisir, acquiesça Scorpius.

Le silence se fit à nouveau, chacun méditant sur les paroles très déterminées de leurs enfants, prêts à couper les ponts avec eux pour préserver leur relation. Les mères n'étaient pas étonnées, elles avaient eu l'occasion de remarquer la force de ce couple lors de leurs rencontres pour mettre au point cet instant et mieux connaître leurs beau-fils. Elles étaient même très fières de voir qu'ils se défendaient très bien tout seuls, finalement elles n'avaient pas tant besoin d'intervenir. Les pères quant à eux n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ils n'avaient jamais envisagé ce genre de situation et ils se sentaient maintenant piégés.

- Je crois que ce qui vous gêne le plus c'est que vous vous identifiez à vos fils mais il ne s'agit pas de vous, ce n'est pas vous qui sortez ensemble ce sont vos enfants, déclara Ginny mettant le doigt sur ce qui devait inconsciemment déranger les deux pères.

- N'importe quoi! Même en étant gay je n'aurais jamais pu m'approcher de cette chose, répondit dédaigneusement Drago.

- La chose t'emmerde Malefoy, et c'est réciproque. Rien que le fait de l'imaginer me donne des hauts le cœur, grimaça Harry dégoûté.

- On vous demande pas non plus de vous rouler la pelle du siècle ! S'emporta James. Tout ce qu'on veut c'est que vous nous acceptiez, pas que vous vous entendiez bien. Peu importe pour nous que vous ne puissiez pas vous encadrer, c'est votre histoire et cela ne nous regarde pas, on s'en fiche.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de vous taper dessus lorsque l'on fera des repas en famille ça pourrait être bien aussi, tempéra Scorpius faisant sourire son compagnon.

- Ils auront plutôt intérêt, nous y veillerons n'est-ce pas Astoria ? Demanda Ginny.

- Et comment ! Les représailles risquent d'être très désagréables pour vous si vous en faites qu'à votre tête, menaça la brune.

- J'ai exagéré James, je suis désolé, fini par s'excuser Harry en prenant conscience de ce qu'il risquait de perdre pour des broutilles. Peu m'importe avec qui tu passes ta vie tant que tu es heureux. Et puis qui sait en faisant connaissance peut être que finalement je ne le trouverais pas si mal, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Le père et le fils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Harry serra la main de Scorpius. Astoria se tourna vers son mari et l'apostropha :

- Et toi ? Tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Si, concéda Drago de mauvaise grâce. Comme l'a dit Potter l'important c'est votre bonheur alors si pour ton bonheur je dois supporter un beau-fils mal peigné je le ferais.

- Du Malefoy tout craché ça. Même en s'excusant il arrive à être insultant, c'est désespérant, se lamenta Harry.

- J'ai dit que j'acceptais un beau-fils mal peigné, pas que j'allais supporter son débile de père ! Alors les gars faites moi plaisir et évitez au maximum les rencontres de famille, supplia Drago.

- Tu n'y couperas pas chéri, interdiction de te défiler, le menaça sa femme.

Après cette mise au point la conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets moins risqués même si Harry et Drago ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se lancer des piques assez régulièrement. Les deux tourtereaux quant à eux étaient plutôt satisfaits, ils s'étaient tellement préparés au pire qu'ils trouvaient que tout s'était bien passé, pas de duel, pas de bagarre à mains nues, pas de meurtre, pas de hurlements, de sang, de larmes et aucun n'avait été déshérité ou renié, tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé selon eux. Et puis à l'avenir leurs mères veilleraient au grain pour que cela ne dégénère pas.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce chapitre, au tout cas moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire :) et je tiens à remercier Don Jul à qui revient la paternité du "brosse à chiotte" qui m'a beaucoup fait rire ;)

Cette histoire touche à sa fin, il ne manque que l'épilogue qui sera posté ce week-end :)


	7. Epilogue

**Ma psy, son fils et moi.**

**Épilogue 6 ans plus tard.**

En ce beau samedi de juillet avait lieu le mariage de Lily Luna Potter et de Adrien Malefoy, un membre français de la famille Malefoy. Les deux jeunes mariés s'étaient rencontrés par l'intermédiaire du frère de la jeune fille en couple avec le cousin du jeune homme. Le coup de foudre avait été immédiat bien qu'Adrien fut fiancé à l'époque. Finalement au grand désespoir de sa famille il avait cassé cette alliance prolifique pour tous, pour s'envoler vers l'Angleterre retrouver celle qui faisait battre son cœur, mais ceci est une autre histoire. Quatre ans après leur rencontre ils se disaient enfin OUI et tout le monde était réuni pour ce grand événement, un deuxième couple Potter-Malefoy. Les deux doyens des familles, ceux par qui leurs familles s'étaient liées bien que par la haine à l'époque, étaient réunis dans un coin de la grande salle louée pour l'occasion et regardaient les couples danser. La mariée rayonnait alors que son époux semblait être le plus heureux des hommes, et à quelques distances de là, le premier couple Potter-Malefoy se tenait enlacé dans une danse lente et sensuelle, la passion et l'amour brillant dans leurs yeux.

- Pffff, j'arrive pas à croire que ces deux là sont de nos familles, constata le blond.

- À cause d'eux si on est obligé de se voir si souvent, maugréa le brun en reprenant une gorgée de son verre.

- S'il n'y avait qu'eux encore on pourrait s'opposer, ils n'oseraient pas contredire leurs géniteurs, mais avec _**elles**_ c'est une autre histoire, grimaça Drago en les resservant une nouvelle fois.

- Ouais, acquiesça Harry. Tu sais ce que m'a valu notre dernière prise de bec ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vas-y dis moi.

- Elle m'a privé de balai ! Comme un vulgaire gosse ! Et en plus de ça j'ai été obligé de garder les diaboliques jumeaux de Ron et Hermione à chaque fois qu'ils ont voulu sortir pendant les deux semaines qui viennent de passer, plus qu'une à tirer.

- Hou dur, compatit Drago. Moi j'ai écopé de deux semaines sans elfes de maison, c'est dur de s'en passer quand on y a toujours été habitué, constata-il.

- Surtout que c'était même pas mérité, c'était trois fois rien.

- Je pense que si on s'en était tenu aux simples insultes ça aurait encore pu passer, mais se balancer le plat de purée à coup de cuillère n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, concéda Drago.

- Mais j'y peux rien, dès qu'on se retrouve trop longtemps dans la même pièce ma bouche balance tout ce que je pense tout bas et je n'ai qu'une envie te faire ravaler ton petit sourire suffisant par tous le moyens possibles.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tes répliques sont si minables parfois, rigola Drago.

- Minables ? Parle pour toi, tu arrives encore à me sortir ''balafré'' ou à critiquer mes cheveux.

- Je n'y peux rien si ce qui saute aux yeux quand on te regarde c'est cette touffe informe qui te sert de tignasse.

- Et voilà tu recommences ! Est-ce que moi je te traite de fouine ou de mangemort ? Non, alors évolue, à croire qu'avec les années tu as des difficultés à devenir inventif. Finalement le sang que tu as de si pur te monte peut être au cerveau et ramollit tout ce qui est à sa portée.

- C'est sûr que toi, même si tu étais un sang-pur il ne pourrait rien t'arriver, ta tête est déjà creuse !

...

Quelques mètres plus loin, leurs épouses les surveillaient du coin de l'œil en discutant, voulant éviter tout débordement.

- Regarde les, commença Ginny. Je crois qu'ils recommencent, le ton monte déjà.

- Incapables de se tenir tranquilles ne serait-ce qu'une soirée, il faut toujours qu'ils se cherchent, se désola Astoria.

- Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher je crois, c'est le seul moyen de communication qu'ils connaissent l'un envers l'autre.

- Mais c'est exaspérant, même en le punissant comme un gamin Drago finit toujours par recommencer, ça ne lui sert pas de leçon.

- Et pourtant on est inventives, rigola Ginny. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça j'ai plus d'idée pour la prochaine fois, je vais être obligée de me rabattre sur une privation de sexe...

- Interdiction de balai ?

- Non je viens juste de lui faire le coup.

- Une semaine de repas qu'il n'aime pas ? Ou tu pourrais accepter une des demandes d'interview pour le grand Héros, proposa sournoisement Astoria.

- Ho oui c'est une bonne idée, il déteste les médias et leurs questions indiscrètes, merci je sens qu'il va adorer.

- Moi qui pensais qu'avec le temps ils finiraient par se supporter, soupira Astoria.

- En fait je pense que la situation actuelle est ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'amitié entre eux.

- Tu appelles ça de l'amitié toi ? S'étonna Astoria. Ils passent leur temps à se critiquer, s'insulter et se bagarrer.

- C'est vrai, mais je suis sûre que c'est le maximum que l'on puisse tirer d'eux, ils ne deviendront jamais des amis inséparables, il faut qu'ils soient toujours en compétition, qu'ils critiquent les faits et gestes de l'autre, ce genre de chose, mais ils arrivent maintenant à passer plusieurs minutes d'affilées ensemble dans une entente cordiale.

- Pas plus d'un quart d'heure, railla Astoria. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on intervienne, avant que ça ne dégénère.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs époux, passant devant leurs fils en leur souriant.

...

Ces derniers suivirent du regard la progression de leurs mères et ne furent pas étonnés de voir qu'elles allaient une fois de plus séparer leurs pères. James ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant son père l'air tout penaud, écouter bien sagement sa femme le sermonner.

- Ils sont irrécupérables, constata Scorpius.

- Mais au moins ils nous fichent la paix, répondit James avant d'embrasser son compagnon dans le cou. Et je suis sûr qu'on peut se trouver une activité beaucoup plus sympathique que de regarder ces deux grincheux s'engueuler, proposa James.

Avec un sourire coquin il tira Scorpius hors de la piste de danse pour rejoindre la cour où un coin sombre pourrait accueillir leurs câlineries. Se faisant, ils passèrent sans s'en apercevoir devant le dernier des Potter en charmante compagnie, une jolie jeune fille blonde à laquelle il murmurait à l'oreille. Finalement peut être que tous les enfants Potter finiraient avec un Malefoy, au grand plaisir des deux ''amis''.

* * *

Je voulais vous le poster hier mais internet en a décidé autrement en désertant...

Voilà c'est fini, merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, que ce soit les reviewers, les followers, ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou les lecteurs fantômes, merci.

Peut être à bientôt sur d'autres histoires ;)


End file.
